


You Get Me So Hot

by Gates_of_Ember



Series: Solangelo Smutty One-Shots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Will was cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will doesn't like the cold - not one bit.  So when he and Nico get back to their hotel room after being out in the frigid rain, Nico takes it upon himself to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get Me So Hot

Nico and Will tumbled into the hotel room, Nico laughing as he playfully shoved Will’s shoulder.  “Gods, it’s so _cold_ here,” Will said, burrowing his face into Nico’s neck. 

 _“Please,”_ Nico said, shoving him off again as he shut the door behind them and took off his scarf.  “You’re so dramatic.”

Will scoffed, keeping his hands firmly buried in the pockets of his jacket.  “It’s August, Nico.  _August!_ And it feels like December!”

Nico rolled his eyes.  _“Texas_ December, maybe,” he said, turning to take off Will’s scarf. 

“Well, Seattle’s fucking _cold!”_ Will said, shivering when his scarf was removed.  “Cold and rainy – my _least_ favorite combination!”  He looked around the room.  “Where’s the heater?  What did they set the temp at?”  He left Nico’s side to examine the heater by the window of their cheap hotel room.  “It’s at 70°,” he grumbled, taking a shaking hand out of his pocket and adjusting the temperature. 

Nico glanced over Will’s shoulder.  “Will, 90° is _way_ too high!” he said, reaching around him and setting it back down to 75°.  “You’ll warm up in a minute.  Just be patient.”

Will groaned as Nico turned him around and started working at the zipper of his worn _Okemo Mountain_ ski jacket.  It was a bit small on him now – the sleeves were slightly too short.  “Honestly, Will, it’s cold, but not cold enough for a _ski_ jacket.”

Will glared at him, teeth chattering.  “Says the guy who spends _summer_ in an aviator jacket,” he snapped.  “Godsdammit, Nico, how did we let Chiron convince us to come up here?  Aren’t there _younger_ demigods who can take care of the drakon problems?  We’re 20!  I’m pretty sure we passed the average life expectancy for a demigod.  Shouldn’t we be, like, semi-retired or something?  Or at _least_ excused from the excruciating pain of _Seattle in August?”_

Nico clucked his tongue, ignoring Will in favor of taking of his own jacket and sitting down on the bed to remove his wet shoes and socks. 

“I _hate_ Seattle,” Will mumbled, falling beside Nico and fumbling with the laces of his own shoes with his frozen fingers. 

“You’re just grumpy when you’re cold.”

“It’s called seasonal affective disorder, di Angelo,” Will snapped.  “Apollo’s kids are _blessed_ with it.”

Nico rolled his eyes and reached over to untie Will’s shoes for him. 

“Thanks,” Will muttered, tugging them off his feet.  “Couldn’t we at least have gotten a better hotel than this?  I’m pretty sure there must be a draft in here and we had to swipe our key card, like, five times before it finally worked.”

“Seattle is expensive,” Nico said offhandedly, getting off the bed and walking over to the backpack that was functioning as his suitcase.

“Yeah, and I fucking _hate_ Seattle,” Will growled, holding his hands over the heater to try and absorb its warmth more quickly.  “I mean, did you see the freeway?  _There’s a special fast lane that you have to pay to use!”_

“Will, calm down,” Nico said, feeling mildly amused as he removed his black t-shirt.  “We don’t know what that was for.  We could have misunderstood.”

“And the _parking!”_ Will groaned.  He put his hands over his mouth and breathed in them, giving up on the heater.  “The parking is _so fucking expensive!_ We’re lucky you could call up Jules-Albert to go find free public parking on the outskirts of the city because parking is a _scam.”_

“Mmhm,” Nico answered, popping open the button to his pants.  Nico didn’t think that parking in Seattle was worse than in any other big city – and they’d lived in New York for _years_ – but he decided not to comment just yet.

“In fact, this whole city is a scam,” Will ranted, rubbing his hands together quickly to get some heat from the friction.  “It’s a trap, Nico.  A _trap._ They lure people in with promises of Space Needles and the original Starbucks but all they give you is _December in August and parking that costs ten fucking dollars an hour!”_

“Yup,” Nico agreed as he dragged down his zipper and pulled his pants off his legs.

“And the _aquarium_ that we had to get into?” Will scoffed.  “Who in their right mind would pay that much to go to an _aquarium?”_

“Percy would,” Nico answered, shucking off his underwear.

“Don’t you talk to me about Percy fucking Jackson right now, di Angelo,” Will said, turning around and pointing his finger at his boyfriend.  “We both know Annabeth would....”  He stopped abruptly when he saw Nico.  “Where are your clothes?”

“Thought I’d help warm you up,” Nico said with a devilish grin.  “Got a problem with that?”

“Uh....” Will said dumbly, his eyes sweeping up and down Nico’s naked body.  “No.”

“Good,” Nico said.  “Take off your clothes and get on the bed.”

“Okay,” Will said easily, quickly pulling his shirt over his head.

Nico chuckled.  “You packed the lube and condoms, right?”

“Yeah,” Will answered from where he was busy removing his pants.  “Third pocket of my backpack.”

Nico searched through Will’s backpack as his boyfriend finished undressing.  When he turned around, Will was clumsily trying to tear his pants off his ankles, losing his balance in the process and grabbing the wall to keep himself from falling down. 

Nico chuckled, tossing the bottle of lube and a condom on the bed before walking back to Will and pulling him in for a kiss by the back of his neck.  Will made a soft noise into Nico’s mouth, his hands still dumbly fumbling with his own underwear. 

“On the bed,” Nico ordered once they were finally off. 

Will nodded, hurrying to lie down and propping himself up with his elbows.  His pupils were large, eyes focused on Nico as he crawled onto the bed after him.  Will loved it when Nico got like this – it didn’t happen too often, but whenever it did....

They both knew they were in for a _long_ night.

Nico straddled Will’s legs, leaning forward to nibble at his neck.  Will lifted his chin, baring his neck.  Nico smirked as he licked at one spot before biting down – hard.  Will cried out, but the sound faded to a whimper as Nico licked the bite soothingly.

“Like when I do that, _sunshine?”_ Nico asked.  “Like when I mark you up?”

“I...yeah,” Will answered, biting his lip when Nico dragged his teeth over the mark.

Nico chuckled.  “You always respond so easily.”  He put his hands on Will’s pecs and rubbed up and down his chest as he moved their lips against each other.  Nico licked at Will’s lower lip, and Will opened up for him, sliding his arms around Nico’s back.  Nico ran the tip of his tongue over the jagged edges of Will’s teeth before flicking it over his hard palate.  When Will moaned, Nico snickered into his mouth.  “So noisy,” he teased, tweaking at Will’s nipples, hard from the cold and his arousal, and he got a heavy breath in response.

“Can’t help it,” Will said.  “You just work me up so much.  You get me so hot, Nico.”

Nico hummed, licking and nibbling lightly at Will’s clavicle.  Will gasped – he was sensitive there, loved it when Nico lavished him with attention on that spot.  He bit his lip, holding back the moans in his throat as Nico trailed kisses down his sternum.  He latched onto one nipple, biting down gently – just enough for Will to feel it.

 _“Harder,”_ Will rasped, and he cried out when Nico obeyed, mouth falling open.  Nico licked at the bite soothingly – lovingly – like he always did.  “Love it when you get rough like that,” Will said.

“Yeah?” Nico asked, moving further down Will’s body and grasping his erection with one hand.  “Like it when I get a little naughty, Will?”

“Fuck,” Will swore as Nico stroked him – his movements too slow for Will’s liking.  “Yeah, just like that.  Love it when your mouth gets dirty.”

Nico laughed – and it would have been a haunting noise to those who didn’t know Nico well.  As it was, the sound sent a chill up Will’s spine – made him breathe in sharply. 

“You’re so hard already,” Nico commented, twisting his hand around the head of Will’s cock. 

Will gasped - and suddenly, Nico’s mouth was there, licking up his shaft and sucking the tip of his dick into his mouth before Will could even think _._

“Oh, _gods!”_ he cried, toes curling and hands immediately grasping Nico’s hair.  “Neeks, _warn_ me before–”  He cut off as Nico hollowed out his cheeks, tossing his head back. 

Nico didn’t say anything, but the message came across clearly when Will looked back down and met eyes: _It’s so much more fun this way._

Nico took one of his hands off Will’s hips and reached up to brush the nipple he’d bitten earlier with his thumb, his eyes glinting when Will moaned in response.  Nico groaned in satisfaction, his head bobbing faster, taking Will’s dick over his tongue with each movement.

“Hnn!”  Will clutched Nico’s hair more tightly, gasping for air.  _“Nico.”_

Nico pulled off his cock, dragging his tongue down Will’s shaft, his hand taking over for his mouth.  His tongue traveled over Will’s balls and licked at the sensitive expanse of skin behind them.  “Gonna fuck you, Will,” Nico said, lifting his head up to meet Will’s eyes.  “Gonna fuck you so hard into his mattress.  Gonna make you beg for it.”

Will whined and bucked his hips up involuntarily into Nico’s hand.  He meant to apologize, but before he could say anything, Nico gave him a wicked smile.  “So desperate,” he teased, pushing Will’s hips back down into the bed.  “You want it already?”  He reached for the discarded bottle of lube, popping the cap open and taking his hand off Will’s erection temporarily so that he could get his fingers wet with it. 

"Gods, Nico!” Will panted, spreading his legs apart.  “Yeah, I want you to fuck me.”

Nico made a sound of approval, capping the lube and tossing it back onto the bed before leaning over Will again.  He massaged Will’s entrance with one finger, taking his dick back into his mouth at the same time.  Nico’s movements were unbearably slow and teasing, a flick of his tongue or a vibration from a hum at just the right time to make Will _crazy._ Nico breached his hole with one knuckle, playing with the rim teasingly, not going in any further.

 _“More,”_ Will begged.

Nico pulled off and smiled, pressing wet kisses up and down the sides of Will’s cock.  He pushed the finger in up to the second knuckle and crooked it, pulling gently at the inside of his rim before going in deeper.

Will moaned as the finger worked him open.  “You like that, don’t you?” Nico asked.

Will nodded frantically, and Nico bit at his hip.  “Tell me you like it.”

“Like it,” Will panted, and then cried out when Nico found the sensitive spot inside of him. _“Fuck,_ love it when you get in me.”  Will gasped, his belly tightening as Nico stroked his prostate.  He was close already, but he didn’t want it to be over yet.  It didn’t help that Nico’s mouth always felt like bliss to him, didn’t help when Nico looked at him with those eyes full of sin and talked to him like a devil....

“Neeks, you gotta stop,” Will said, “don’t wanna cum yet.”

Nico pulled his mouth off immediately.  Although he didn’t remove his finger from Will’s body, he stopped touching the sensitive bundle of nerves inside, instead moving his finger in and out lazily.  “Feel that good already?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Will said.  “So good, Neeks.  Don’t want it to stop yet.”

Nico chuckled, pulling his finger out.  “Get on your knees for me,” he said.  “I’m gonna finish opening you up.  I’m gonna make you beg for me.”

Will scrambled onto his knees, lifting his ass in the air for Nico – feeling like he was presenting himself and loving it.  Nico pulled apart his cheeks to look at his entrance.  “You want my fingers, sunshine?”  It was partially a taunt, but Will knew, somewhere in the back of his head, that Nico was making sure he was okay to keep going.

 _“Yes,”_ Will begged.

Nico pressed two fingers in and Will gasped at the sensation of having something inside him again, pushing back on Nico’s fingers.  Nico thrust them in and out lazily, avoiding Will’s prostate for the moment to give him time to cool down.

“That feel good?” Nico asked.

“Yeah,” Will breathed.  “Your fingers always feel so good, Nico.”

Nico shuddered, scissoring his fingers apart and stretching Will further.  Will’s dick was throbbing almost painfully, and when Nico twisted his fingers inside him _just right,_ he cried out, begging, “Another, _please,_ Nico!”

Nico chuckled, adding a third finger and curling them so that he just _barely_ grazed Will’s prostate.  “Look at you, panting and whining to get _fucked,”_ he teased.  “You just love it when I play withyou like this, don’t you, Will?”

Will whimpered, fucking himself backwards as Nico worked his fingers inside him, stretching him open and massaging the inside of his walls. 

“Love it,” Will agreed, looking over his shoulder to watch Nico behind him.  “Love it when you fuck me, Nico.  Love feeling you inside.”

Nico smirked, dragging his teeth over Will’s hip as his fingers worked his ass.  “You’re so _filthy,_ Will,” he said.

Will shuddered, his head falling forwards.

“Like that?” Nico asked.  “You wanna be my filthy boy?”

“Yes,” Will said desperately.  “Nico, I’m ready.  I can take it now.”

Nico didn’t draw his fingers out yet, instead focusing on gripping Will’s hip with one hand while he licked the skin above Will’s entrance.  “Ready for what?  You have to tell me what you want.”

“Want your cock,” Will said.  “Want you to fuck me.”

Nico chuckled, pulling his fingers out and leaving Will desperate to be filled.  Will heard the sound of foil tearing, of the condom being rolled on, then the bottle of lube being opened and closed. 

There was a pressure at his hole a moment later as Nico lined himself up.  “You ready for me?”

“Yeah,” Will said.  _“Please,_ Nico.”

Nico pushed in with one slow thrust – Will was wet enough and open enough that the slide was easy.  “You just swallow me right up, don’t you?” Nico teased.

“C-can’t help it,” Will said.  “So good.  Just want it so bad.”

Nico hummed, pausing when his hips met Will’s, draping over his back to nibble at Will’s neck.  He waited before moving, and when he did, his rhythm was slow and shallow.  No matter how rough Nico got, a part of him always treated Will with reverence, always made sure he was pleasing Will. 

“Faster,” Will moaned.  “I can take it, Nico.  _Faster.”_

Nico sped up the rhythm of his hips, trailing rough kisses and soft bites down to Will’s back.  Will fisted his hands in the sheets, arching his back to adjust the angle–

Will gasped.  _“There,”_ he said.  “Ri-right _there,_ Nico.”

“I’ve got you,” Nico assured, reaching his hand around Will’s hip to tug at his neglected dick.

Will sobbed at the sensation, his balls going tight, and he turned his head to the side, craning his neck back for a kiss.  Nico met his lips messily, hips stuttering for a fraction of a second. 

“Not gonna – ah! – last if you keep....”

“I’m almost there, too,” Nico admitted.  “It works me up, watching you.”  He paused, groaning as Will tightened around him.  “You just look so good, Will.”

“Gonna cum,” Will said, gasping as Nico’s grip on his cock got tighter, his strokes and trusts got faster. 

“I know,” Nico said.  “Gods, I can feel it – you’re so _tight.”_ He sank his teeth into Will’s shoulder, moving his hand up and down Will’s dick erratically.  “Cum for me, Will.”

Will cried out as his orgasm hit him, spilling his semen all over Nico’s hand and the bed below them.  Nico groaned, and a few thrusts later, his hips were stuttering as he came into the condom.

After a moment, Nico forced himself off Will’s back and pulled out, tugging off the condom and tying it off before collapsing next to Will on the bed.

“Warm now?” Nico asked, gathering his boyfriend in his arms. 

“Mm,” Will answered, pressing a kiss to Nico’s lips.  _“Steaming.”_

Nico laughed, playing with his blond hair with one hand.  “You’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Will answered.  Nico always asked that, on the rare occasions he got a little rougher than usual.  He was always careful to make sure Will was comfortable, that he didn’t overstep his boundaries.  “It was great, Nico.”

Nico smiled and kissed Will’s forehead gently.  “I love you, Will.”

“I love you, too.”  Will raised his head slightly, examining the aftermath displayed on the blankets.  “We made a mess of the sheets,” he commented.

“Schist,” Nico muttered.  “Better try to clean that up.”

“Yeah,” Will agreed.  “But let’s just cuddle for a little while first.”  Nico made a sound of agreement, and Will buried his head further into Nico’s shoulder. 

“You know,” Will said, “maybe Seattle isn’t so bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Once again, the dirty talk got a little bit farther than I first intended...But, hey, it wasn't too bad all worked out in the end!  
> Also, Seattle's great. I'm sorry that Will hates on Seattle so much - he's just moody because he's cold.
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated! <3


End file.
